Hogwart memories
by hello.summer.sky
Summary: Hogwart, lata '70. Nie jest to jednak kolejna historyjka o zalotach Rogacza ani dowcipach huncwotów. Jest to historia przyjaciół, którzy oprócz problemów związanych z wkraczaniem w dorosły świat, muszą opowiedzieć się po jednej ze stron zbliżającej się wojny. Nie wszystkie wybory są łatwe lub dobre. Niektóre są jednak po prostu słuszne.


Prolog. Na całość zapraszam na adres hogwart-memories na blogspocie (przepraszam, ale nie da się tu wstawiać linków) Pozdrawiam i zapraszam :)

* * *

Dokładnie pamiętała ten dzień. Miała 11 lat. Słońce świeciło tego dnia wyjątkowo mocno. Grały z Petunią w warcaby w salonie. Po kilkunastu minutach mama zawołała je na śniadanie. Gdy weszły do kuchni, na ich talerzach lądowały właśnie chrupiące tosty oraz jajka sadzone na bekonie. Po chwili przyszedł ojciec z listami oraz gazetą. Jedną z przesyłek podał młodszej córce. Gdy zobaczyła nadawcę, na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Dokładnie tak, jak mówił Severus- pomyślała. Z niecierpliwości otworzyła list. Gdy udało się jej dwukrotnie pochłonąć jego treść, zadecydowała się pokazaćgo rodzicom. Nieśmiało podsunęła go w ich stronę.

Oni jednak musieli przeczytać go więcej razy, aby zrozumieć jego treść. Jednak gdy już to do nich dotarło, mama poderwałą się z krzesła i z oczami wielkimi jak spodki i wypełnionymi łzami, przytuliła swą latorość. Ojciec wresznie odłożył gazetę i posłał jej ciepły uśmiech.

Od tego poranka, czas upływał jedynie jako odliczanie czasu pozostałego do wyjazdu do szkoły. W miarę jak ten dzień się przybliżał, Petunia się od niej oddalałą. Było to dla dziewczyny dziwne i niezrozumiałe, ponieważ do tej pory były praktycznie nierozłączne. Nie wiedziała, że zadrości jej umiejętności magicznych, ani tego iż w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, wysłała list do profesora Dumbledora z prośbą o przyjęcie jej w poczet uczniów.

Jedynastolatka była jednak bardzo zajęta swoimi sprawami, aby się tym za bardzo przejmować. Ostatnio coraz więcej czasu spędzała z Severusem Snapem, chłopakiem z sąsiedztwa, który wprowazał ją w tajemicje świata czarodziejów.

Kolejnym dniem, któty zapamiętała, jakby to było wczoraj, był dzień w którym odwiedziła ulicę Pokątną. Odwiedziła księgarnię Esy i Floresy, gdzie zakupiła wszystkie potrzebne książki, sklep Ollivandera, w którym została wybran przez różdżkę o długości 10 i ćwierć cala, wykonanej z wierzby, która podobno była znakomita do rzucania uroków. W Sowim Centrum Eeylopa, rodzice zakupili jej Pójdźkę zwyczajną, nazwaną Atena, na cześć greckiej bogini mądrości, aby mogła często się z nimi kontaktować. Odwiedziła jeszcze wiele innych sklepów, aby nabyć resztę ekwipunku, między innymi szaty, pergaminy, pióra oraz atrament .

* * *

Wydrzenia tamtego dnia pamiętała jak przez mgłę. Miała wtedy nieco ponad 8 lat. Jechała z rodzicami nowo nabytym samochodem na jazdę próbną. Nagle na drogę wybiegł kangur. Ojciec mocno skręcił kierownicą, autem zarzuciło. Dachowania nie pamięta prawie wcale, prócz tego, że naglę prawa grawitacji jakby przestały istnieć. Obudziła się w szpitalnym łóżku z przerażającym bólem przeszywającym jej ciało. Obok siebie nie ujrzała jednak rodziców, tylko babcię. Nie miała pojęcia co się stało, jak się przy niej znalazła i ile czasu minęło odkąd zasnęła. Przez szpary w żaluzjach widziała słońce zachodzące za wciąż niedokończoną Operą.

Początkowo nikt nie chciał udzielić jej odpowiedzi. Jak każdy na jej miejscu, obwiniała się o to co zaszło. W końcu po licznych pytaniach, kobieta oznajmiła jej, że rodzice nie przeżyli wypadku. Martwiła się o wnuczkę, gdyż ta wpadła w straszną apatię. Nie chciała jeść, nie miała żadnej chęci do życia. Stała się apatyczna, co przerywały jedynie ataki, gdy przynoszono jej jedzenie. Wiele talerzy zostało roztrzaskanych.

Na pogrzeb wyszykowała ją babcia. Nie odezwały się przy tym do siebie ani słowem. Dopero gdy usadzała wnuczkę na wózku, szepnęła do niej łamiącym się głosem.

-To nie twoja wina, Roo. Teraz jest im lepiej.

Te słowa stały się dla niej oparciem i podporą na resztę życia. Wciąż wierzy, że teraz są wolni i szczęśliwsi. I chociaż nikomu o tym nie mówi, czasami ma wrażenie, że oni zawsze są gdzieś blisko.

Kilka dni póżniej wypisano ją ze szpitala, co było spowodowane poprawą jej stanu psychicznego. Nie mogła się jednak nadwyrężać, bo co poważniejsze rany, wciąż się nie zagoiły.

W domu przepłakała z babcią wiele godzin, pakując w walizki jedynie najważniejsze przedmioty. Nie chciała i nie potrafiła się z nimi rozstać. Chciała zabrać ze sobą te rzeczy, aby mieć przy sobie choć cząstę siebie, gdy będzie zaczynać nowe życie w Anglii. Po raz ostatni spojrzała na winorośle rosnące w długich rzędach zmierzających w dół doliny. Tak bardzo będzie tęsknić za tym miejscem. Była tego pewna.

Zarówno na lotnisku jak i przez cały wielogodzinny lot, ani razu nie puszczała babci za rękę. Lot ją uspokoił. Po raz kolejny powtórzyła sobie, że rodzice są teraz szczęśliwi.

* * *

Od tamtego feralnego dnia, co miesięczny ból stał się wyznacznikiem jego życia. Księżyc w pełni stał się jego największym lękiem. Jednak tamten dzień zmienił nie tylko jego życie, ale również wszystkich domowników. Rytm życia całej rodziny zaczęły wyznaczać fazy księżyca. Gdy ojciej przyniósł go do domu z rozszarpanym bokiem oraz krwią cieknącą z ran ciągnącyć się przez plecy aż do ramienia, oczy miał pełne łez. Obwiniał o wszystko siebie. Przez to z człowieka sporej postury, jakby zapadł się w sobie- stracił na wadze, wydawało się że również zmalał, całkowicie wysiwiał. Zmienił się nie do poznania. Do końca życia miał się obwiniać, że zmienił tego radosnego chłopca w potwora. Obawiał się nie tylko o przemiany, ale również o to jak będzie wyglądać jego codzienne życie. Martwił się, że nie dostanie się do szkoły oraz że nie znajdzie w przyszłości pracy. Jednak bierzące wydarzenia przyćmiewały wszelkie inne rozważania. Pomimo wydania fortuny na specjalistyczne medykamenty, rana nie chciała się goić. Nie pomagały ani zaklęcia, ani specyfiki, zarówno magiczne jak i mugolskie. Zakarzenie niestety było nieodwracalne. Pierwsze przemiany były dla wszystkich najtrudniejsze. Nie wiedzieli jeszcze o zbawiennym działaniu wywaru tojadowego ani jak synowi taką przemianę ułatwić. Początkowo wywozili go po prostu do lasu, i wracali po niego, gdy powinien już być człowiekiem. Jednak czas ich przybycia nie zawsze był dobrze wymierzony. Te minuty, czy nawet godziny, czekania na i po przemiane, były dla chłopca wielką udręką. Nie wiedział czym zawinił, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Rodzice chcieli mu oszczedzić świadomości, czym się staje każdego miesiąca.

Gdy przyszedł list z Hogwartu niezmiernie się ucieszyli. Był to jednak równocześnie powód do zmartwienia. Dopiero teraz miał się dowiedzieć, jak źle może być traktowany przez swoją chorobę, na którą nie miał przecież żadnego wpływu.

* * *

-Mamo, mamo, gdzie jest moja koszulka Pustułek? – spytał ośmioletni chłopiec, wtykając przy tym głowę do kuchni.

-Nie wiem, zapewne tam gdzie ją zosatwiłeś.

-Ale na oparciu krzesła jej nie ma!

- Jeśli zostawiłeś ją na oparciu twojego krzesła, to nie dziwie ci się, że nie umiesz jej znaleźć, jeszcze kilka sztuk odzieży i to krzesło się przewróci. A o którą konkretnie pytasz koszuke?

-No mamo! Przecież wyraźnie mówie, że o koszulkę Postułek z Kenmare!

-A to chyba wrzóciłam ją do strerty do prania...

-Mamo! Jak ja się teraz pokarze chłopakom na meczu...?- jęknął chłopiec.

-Myslę, że jakoś to rozwiążesz- odpowiedziała mu matka i poklepała go z uśmiechem po głowie.- No idź się bawić, mój mały.

-Mamoooo... Tylko ani mi się waż tak robić na peronie!

-Ależ kochanie, toż to jeszcze tyle czasu.

-Wcale że nie... Już bardzo niedługo będę zasypiać w wierzy Grryfindoru i nie będę się musiał martwić tym, że wrzuciłaś moją koszulke do prania!- powiedział obrażonym tone, i wyszedł z kuchni, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się wyglądając przez okno jak jej jedyny syn wylatuje przez tyle drzwi na dziecięcej miotle w stronę czekających kolegów.

* * *

Od zawsze kochała wodę. Myślała, że to po babci, która byłą słynną pływaczką. Dawała jej poczucie wolności. Już od najmłodszych lat wymykała się aby popływać w pobliskim jeziorze. Chłodna woda okalająca jej ciało była ukojeniem, ucieczką od rzeczywistości. Im była starsza tym bardziej lubiła nurkować, Stopniowo przestawała bać się się również wypływać dalej oraz głębiej.

Gdy po raz pierwszy odwarzyła się wypłynąć prawie na środek jeziora i zanurkowała, wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Ostry ból przeszył jej szyję oraz w klatkę piersiową. Początkowo zamarła z przerażenia, nie mając pojęcia co się z nią dzieje. Jednak po krótkiej chwili ból zniknął, a ona poczuła ulgę. Jej umysł się rozjaśnił.

Przypomniały jej się historię o trytonach, podwodnych ludziach, opowiadanych jej kiedyś przez matkę przed zaśnięciem. Opuszkami palców musnęła szyję i zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że hisorię te były po części prawdziwe. Nie wiedział jednak, że mama opowiada jej nie tylko historyjkę dla dzieci, ale własne wspomnienia. Dopiero później dowiedziała się że jej dziadek uciekał z kwater trytonów, aby spotykać się z ziemską kobietą. Z tego związku narodziło się ludzkie dziecko, które po pełnym zanurzeniu w wodzie stawało się stworzeniem podobnym do ojca. Jej córce natomiast pozostała już jedynie zdolność do przekształcenia układu oddechowego. Dla niej było to jednak zupełnie wystarczające, nie przeszkadzało też w normalnym funkcjonowaniu. Była po prostu, zwyczajnie, szczęśliwa.

* * *

2 września 1971. Wielka Sala o poranku, wypełniana przez gwary uczniów sporzywających posiłek. W jednym momencie przez okna wleciała mnogość różnorodnych gatunków sów. Obniżyły lot, po czym wylądowały przy poszczególnych osobach zasiadającycg przy czterech stołach domów. Jedna z nich jednak była szczególna. A wylądowała ona przy jednym z dzieci, które znajdowały się w zamku dopiero pierwszą dobę. Gdy chłopiec odwiązał czerwoną kopertę od nóżki sow. Trzymał w rękach wyjca. Był przerażony. Zanim zdązył wstać i wybiec z Wielkiej Sali, list wybuchł. Po komnacie poniósł się głos Walburgi Black.

_ Jak mogłeś nam to zrobić?! Jak mogłeś dostać się do Gryfindorru?! Co najważniejsze, jak mogłeś nie dostać się do Slytherynu?!_

Wydawało mu się że wrzaski ciągną się w nieskończoność. Część uczniów wyszła, nie chcąc się wtrącać, większość jednak została rozbawiona wydarzeniem. Gdy tyrada się skończyła, zawstydzony chłopak wyszedł z jadalni, trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach spodni. Rozłoszczony, pchnłą drzwi wyjściowe i wybiegł na błonia. Przystanął dopiero nad brzegiem jeziora, wkopując kamienie do wody.

-Dobrze że moja mama nie zrobiła czegoś takiego...- powiedział chłopiec, który przystanął kilka kroków od pierwszego.-Dlaczego dla niej to tyle znaczy?

-Czemu cię to w ogóle obchodzi?! Nie chcesz się ze mnie pośmiać jeszcze z innymi?

-Nie śmiałem się z ciebie.

-Naprawde?

-Ale po co miałbym to robić...?

-Z tego samego powodu co wszystcy inni...- Schylił się, chwycił garść kamieni i zaczął puszczać kaczki.

-Więc...? Dlaczego to dla niej takie ważne?

-Czysta krew od pokoleń, bla bla. Slytherin od pokoleń, bla bla.- Skrzywił się.

-To tak jak u mnie... Tylko nikt się tym nie przejmuje za bardzo. I tobie polecam to samo- powiedział chłopak, mierzwiąc sobie włosy. Drugi z Gryfonów odwrócił się w jego stronę i kąciki jego ust delikatnie się podniosły. Tak zaczęły się lata jednej z największych przyjaźni w historii Hogwartu.


End file.
